The Unwanted Return
by LuvAdam9
Summary: This is a story told by the Cartwright family as it unfolded. This is a story of family, mystery, and revenge.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and/or settings are the property of their respective owners.

ADAM

I finished bedding down Sport, and headed to the house thinking it would be good to see Pa, Joe, and Hoss again. Those three weeks that I'd been away had felt like six at times, and sometimes I wondered if the time would never come for me to go back home. Of course, one of the reasons was because I did love being with my family, but the main reason for my "homesickness" was because I absolutely detested tracking down renegade cougars. But, with a little help from friends and neighbors, I had finally gotten old Sly Eye! His days of wreaking havoc on farms and ranches across Nevada were over, finally. And I was tired, really tired, but it wasn't doing me any good at all standing out here thinking, so I went to the house, and opened the door. There wasn't anyone in sight, so I called out.

"Pa! Hoss! Joe! I'm home!"

The only reply I got was muttered Cantonese coming from the kitchen. I smiled, and walked in.

"Hop Sing, where's everyone? If I have the correct time, this is when we are in the middle of supper."

I was now starting to wonder about my family's absence, when Hop Sing replied:

"Hoss, Wittle Joe, not hungry. Day look for fader."

"Now what do you mean by that?" I asked, getting a little bit worried.

"Fader gone for week. Hoss, Joe not eat for long time. Hop Sing not know what to do. Not know what happen to Fader. Not know how to help sons."

"When was the last time you saw Pa?"

"He go to town to do errand. He disappear!"

It looked like I was going to have to saddle Sport up again.

"Do you know where Hoss and Joe are?" I pretty much already knew the answer.

"I not know. They not tell Hop Sing anything."

Our Chinese cook went back to washing dishes, muttering Cantonese in very infuriated tones.

Well, now I was really starting to worry.

JOE

I love my brother Adam, even though he can be a bit bossy at times, but that's just how older brothers are. I normally wouldn't care whether he was around or not, but this was one time I wished he was here. This was one major time when his Indian-like tracking skill and amazing brainwork were definitely needed. Hoss and I were doing the best we could, but we certainly weren't making much headway.

So far, all we had really succeeded in doing was finding Buck. He had been wandering around in the country close to Virginia City, and by the looks of him he hadn't been ridden in days. For all we knew, he could've just wandered out of Virginia City.

"Joe?" Hoss' voice rang out, breaking my reverie.

"Huh?"

"Joe, that's the third time I called your name. Sure you're doin' alright, Lil' Buddy?"

"Sure, sure, I'm fine, just doin' some thinking." I replied with the best smile I could put on.

Hoss didn't look convinced. "Lil' Buddy-" he started to say.

"Enough, Hoss, let's-let's just go home! We've been combing this desert for hours." I exclaimed.

Hoss looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Um, Joe, for the las' few days-"

"I know, I know!" I broke in, "Please, I'm dog-tired, and so is Cochise."

"You do look like your 'bout ready to fall outta the saddle any minute," Hoss said, "and so do I, I bet."

I nodded. "I'll take that bet, Older Brother." I shifted my reins, letting Cochise pick her own way home. Leaning against her neck, I closed my eyes.

BEN

I don't know how, but somehow I had walked into the livery stable with Buck, in Virginia City, then I ended up in a bed in the middle of Carson City! All I knew is my head really hurt. A Doctor Humphreys had been in and out of my room, examining me, talking to himself, and the normal doctor stuff. He had told me where I was, but I still didn't know how I got all the way here. I couldn't help wondering what my sons were doing right now, they obviously didn't know where I was, or they'd be here by now.

I slipped out of bed and put on a robe and slippers, but I had hardly gotten a few feet outside my door, when I came face-to-face with a man I thought and had hoped I'd never see again.

HOSS

"Dadburnit, Lil' Joe!" I yelled as he started to fall off his horse from sheer exhaustion.

He sat up abruptly at the sound of my voice, and yawned sleepily, "Ok, Hoss, ok, I get the point."

I was about to reply, when suddenly we both spotted someone riding toward us. Joe recognized him right off, and started whoopin' and hollerin' and ridin' up a storm. I followed, and soon saw who the rider was.

"Adam!" We both called out in unison.

He tipped his hat at us as he rode up. "I just came out looking for you. Thought you might want some help looking for Pa."

"You know-" Joe started to say, then looked down.

"Yes," came his short reply.

"Well, you kin look for him, but me an' Joe just need help gettin' home right now," I said.

"Sure," Adam responded, "but after a good night's sleep, you had better be ready to look for him a whole lot more."

"Ok," I yawned. Dadburnit, we'd been looking for him for five days now, and I was about ready to drop. Boy, I hoped we'd find Pa soon, before we died of exhaustion and before it was too late for him. A tear started to roll down my cheek at that thought, but I quickly brushed it away.

ADAM

I had two down, and one more to go. I was glad I wouldn't have to search for the three of them.

When we got to the house, I got stuck with the task of taking care of the horses, but I didn't care, just so long as we found Pa. I came in to see a strange but saddening sight:

Hoss was picking at his supper, hardly eating a mouthful. Now Joe usually doesn't eat enough to feed a sparrow, but Hoss usually eats more than a bear.

As for Little Joe, he wasn't eating anything at the moment either. I heard his voice coming from the kitchen, and upon entering, found him sitting, drying dishes, and talking to Hop Sing in his native language, something Joe tended to do in situations such as that. Joe stopped and looked up at me.

"What do you want?"

"To know what you're saying," I replied, chuckling rather mirthlessly, "I can't exactly speak Cantonese as well as you, you know."

Joe sighed, and attempted a smile, "We were going over the places where Pa was seen, and where he could be."

"Yes," I said slowly, "but you really should eat, and you need sleep badly."

Joe nodded, and put down the plate he was drying. "I'll try," he responded with a weak grin and a sigh.

JOE

After talking with Hop Sing and Adam, I tried to eat a little, but with no success. I kept thinking about Pa, and how I hoped he wasn't in trouble, because if he was, we probably were not going to be able to help him. I thought of the different places we'd checked: the bank, hotel, taverns, stage station, even the school. I thought hard, trying to think of where we could have missed. Then, all at once, I thought of one major place we should have checked more thoroughly, but didn't. At the time, we had just strolled down the street, asking people at these places about Pa, but not really checking for clues. Anyone could've seen Buck wasn't at the livery stable, so we just left it at that.

Then Buck was found, and we began combing the countryside without stop or rest. I knew I had to get some good sleep before I started chasing my ideas around, but at least, now, we had a new place to start.

BEN

That's when it all came back to me. He was Eduard D'Arcy, the man who had killed Marius, a good friend of mine, had tried to kill me, and had also tried to marry my beloved Marie. Now, he was the man who had kidnapped me in some sort of scheme of revenge. I did not really know why, though.

I remembered what had happened now, the sight of him must have jolted my memory.

I had been slugged in the livery stable in Virginia City, and had come to in a wagon being driven at break-neck speed. I fought them, then when I saw I could not win, I jumped off into the bushes, being knocked unconscious once again as a result of that action. Next I knew, I was here.

"Cartwright. Glad I found you. Too bad you had to go and try to do a stupid thing like that."

"Look, I don't know why I'm here, how I got here, or what you want, but right now I'm not interested in finding out. I just want to go, and that's what I'm going to do."

Eduard started to say something in response, when a pretty, young lady advanced toward us.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked me.

I shot her a puzzled look, for she wasn't a nurse, and I hadn't seen her before in my life. "How did you know I needed to be in one?"

She replied, "When I found you by the road, you needed to be in one, and when I asked the doctor, he confirmed my suspicions. You do know you have a concussion, right?"

"I guess I know now." I responded, grimacing slightly, "Sorry, Mr. D'Arcy, I will have to speak with you later." The lady took my hand, and we began walking back to my room, but our journey was cut short.

HOSS

That morning, the light seemed much brighter than usual. Of course, that was probably because that was the first night of sleep I'd had in a while Squinting at the light, I eased out of bed. I heard voices downstairs, so I knew my brothers were already up. I wasn't surprised at Adam being up, but Little Joe, well, he's not the 'early-morning' type, especially after not having very much sleep. I knew he hadn't sleep well, because I'd helped him calm down after one of his nightmares.

I got dressed quickly, and went downstairs.

"Howdy, Hop Sing, Adam, Joe!" I greeted as I lumbered down the stairs.

"#2 son sleep wong time. Hop Sing vely tired of keeping food warm." said Hop Sing grumpily.

Adam grinned as he put his book down and got up from his chair, "Let's just hope #2 son is hungry!"

Little Joe said sullenly, "Well whatever he eats, he will have eaten more than me."

I sat down, and ate. My appetite still wasn't like normal, but I managed to 'choke down' two plates of Hop Sing's wonderful eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Hop Sing smiled; I don't know if I've ever witnessed him do that.

"At least one son like Hop Sing cooking," he said.

Joe laughed, which did him good, and Adam said, "I like it too, but I couldn't eat as much as Hoss if I wanted to!"

On the way out to saddle the horses, Joe said, "Oh! I almost forgot! Adam, I had an idea where we could begin our search today."

"Where?" My older brother asked.

"The livery stable." Joe answered, and shut the front door behind him.

"Sounds fine ta me." I remarked to Adam, and he nodded in assent.

"Sounds logical, let's try it."

"Ok, big brother," I said, stuffing a last biscuit into my mouth.

He buckled his gunbelt, and put on his hat, and I did the same.

ADAM

Joe might have actually hit something that time, but I wouldn't and couldn't let him know it for the world, because his head and pride would probably grow bigger than it. I chuckled at that thought and shook my head.

"What'd'ya laughin' at, Adam?" Hoss questioned.

"Nothing, nothing," I said as I mounted Sport and started cantering toward town followed by my siblings. I sighed, and wondered where Pa was, and if he was alive while waiting for help.

Some time later, we arrived in town and tied our horses up at the Sheriff's office. I looked around, and walked slowly to the livery stable, followed by my brothers.

"Hi, Tom," I said to one of the stable hands, "How're you?"

"Fine," he said, "Found yer Pa yet?"

"No," I shook my head, "Seen anything unusual?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, as a matter-o-fact, I was jus' gonna show ya sumthin' that might help ya out! I done seen sumthin' outta the ordinary," he said as he put down the tack he was carrying, "Foller me."

We did, and he walked over to the back, and pointed at the ground.

"Look's like a feller's been dragged on the ground," Hoss decided. We followed the marks until they disappeared inside a corner.

"That's strange," said Joe, looking a little bit frightened.

I asked Tom, "Did you keep anything here, recently?"

"I dunno. We don' use this space very much, that's how come those marks are still there. But it seems like there was a wagon or sumthin' like that here 'bout a week ago. Belonged to some outta town feller."

"What was his name?" Joe almost shouted.

"I dunno," Tom said as he scratched his head.

"Please, you gotta tell me!" Joe yelled as he grabbed Tom's shirt.

"Joe, quit pesterin' 'im. He don't know nothin'," Hoss said as he grabbed Joe.

I shot them both a warning glance and turned back to Tom, "Do you know of anyone who might know?"

"Ya," Tom started to say, a little shaken by Joe's outburst, "Seems Chuck mentioned talkin' ta 'im, he was workin' here 'bout a week ago, ask 'im."

JOE

Boy, Hoss was sure strong sometimes. He was holdin' me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I started to say something to him, but he just hissed into my ear, telling me to calm down.

I had to find Pa, didn't he understand? Apparently not! I turned my mind back to what Tom was saying to Adam, but only caught the last two words.

"Ask who?" I asked, once more trying to break free of Hoss' ever-tightening grasp. Adam looked at me, rolled his eyes, and replied,

"You'll see, little brother."

Sometimes he can be so frustrating. But, I guess I was acting rather silly, so I didn't reply. He led the way to this guy's house, whoever he was. Then I recognized the way we were going, and knew who we were going to visit.

"We're going to Chuck's house, aren't we?" I asked.

Adam and Hoss both nodded, and we all rode faster.

BEN

"Cartwright!" D'Arcy shouted as he pulled a pistol out of his jacket, "You aren't going anywhere! You got away before, but you won't now!"

The lady started to back away, " I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Eduard hissed, pointed the gun at her. " You would tell the police, and I can't have that."

I still had a startled expression on my face as I looked from one to the other.

'This guy must be crazy,' I thought. But before I could straighten this out in my mind, two well-dressed men emerged from the corner behind him, pistols drawn.

"You're coming with us, Cartwright!" he said, gesturing to them, "And you too, lady!"

I immediately spoke up, "You leave her alone. You obviously are upset with me, not her!"

Eduard chuckled, then started laughing, "Are you kidding me, Cartwright?"

I said hotly, "I can assure you, Monsieur, this is no joke."

"Shut up, and let's get out of here," said one of the other men.

"Sounds good to me," said Eduard, flashing a triumpant glance in my direction.

I took off my robe and slippers, and put on some boots that the men handed me. We walked outside, and I could see that the men had their weapons concealed, yet they were still threatening us. We all boarded an empty stagecoach bound for some town, but I didn't catch the name.

"D'Arcy," I said, "Forgive me for asking, but why in the world are we here in Carson City, and what's gojng on?"

He smirked and replied, "The answer is simple. First, we are very far away from the Ponderosa; second, it's the hardest thing in the world to track someone down in a big city like this, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. As for your other question, you'll soon find out."

HOSS

"Chuck, are ya home?" I called out as I dismounted.

An answering call came from the house, and Chuck appeared in the doorway, drying a dish.

"Come in, come in, make yourselves comfortable!" he said with a friendly smile and gesture. "Sorry to hear about your Pa; hope you find him," he added truthfully.

"Thanks," Adam said, "but I'm afraid we can't stay long. I came to ask you a few questions, and I think you might be able to help me find my Pa."

"Sure thing," Chuck said, a worried look crossing his normally cheerful face.

"Did anyone from out of town ask you to keep a wagon at the livery stable?" Joe spouted anxiously.

"About a week ago," I added.

"Yessir, seems I do recall somethin' like that," Chuck assented.

"Do you know his name?" asked Adam, his excitement obvious.

"Don't rightly recall. This feller was dressed up in real fine clothes talked funny- kinda like your Ma, Joe! And his name was real funny lookin..."

"Looking? You mean you have his name written down somewhere?" I asked expectantly.

"Yessir!" Chuck exclaimed, "Let's go back to the livery stable. His name is on a check he gave me. I'll go saddle my horse pronto!"

"I'll help you," Joe yelled as he practicly jumped out the door.

"Looks like a definite lead," Adam remarked, looking hopeful.

In no time, we were riding back into town.

ADAM

We were making headway at last. Joe still seemed a little riled up, however, so I would need to remember to keep an eye on him.

Chuck dismounted and tied his horse and we followed his example. We all went into the stable, and waited while he rummaged through an over-stuffed desk drawer. "Aha, found it!" he finally said.

We all crowded around as he flipped the pages.

"Here it is," he murmured, pointing to a name:

EDUARD D'ARCY

He was right, it was a strange name, and one I didn't recognize. There was something that Chuck had said earlier about this man that was tugging at me, although I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Could you tell me what he looked like?" I asked.

Chuck gave me a quick description, and I hurriedly wrote it down.

"Medium-sized, about 5' 10" or 11", greying hair, fancy clothes..." I read the rest under my breath, then looked up. "Thank you very much. This should be helpful."

With this brand new lead, we were headed to the Sheriff's office.

JOE

Adam put the note into his back pocket, and started out the door nodding his thanks to Chuck. We all walked up the steps to the Sheriff's office, but Roy was already sitting outside.

"Howdy, Roy!" I called to him.

"Well, howdy, Adam! Boys!"

Sheriff Coffee stood and shook hands with us, but I was still stuck on the fact that he had called me an' Hoss boys! I was starting to protest, but Adam held his hand up for silence. I burned inside, and wanted to say something, but Adam was already talking.

He showed Roy the notes and description, and Roy went to the telegraph office to send telegrams to all the sheriffs of the neighboring towns and cities. Adam took us to the hotel next, and found out from the clerk that D'Arcy had indeed stayed there, along with two other men.

"They stayed up in Room #4, Adam," the clerk was saying, "Feel free to look for clues that might aid in your search for Ben."

Adam took the key, thanked the clerk, and ascended the staircase at a brisk pace.

BEN

What a mess. What a mess. That's what I kept thinking. I was stuck in a stagecoach on its way to somewhere, with that lady, Josephine. I had learnt her name only a few minutes before, since with three pistols pointed at our heads, there wasn't much we could talk about. We had been going for several hours, and it was starting to get dark.

"I ask you, again, D'Arcy, where are we going?" I pressed.

All I got from him was a long mirthless laugh. He hadn't even finished when I heard a loud crash, and it turned completely dark in that instant.

HOSS

We'd been upstairs searching, when I noticed a scrap of paper stuck in the wooden floor and carefully eased it out. It was a part of a newspaper, and as I turned it over I saw the unmistakable face of my Pa! Part of the picture was missing, but I would recognize him anywhere. I shouted, and my brothers flew to my side.

"Did you find something?" asked Joe.

"Dadburnit, Joe, that's the silliest question I ever did hear! O' course, I foun' something!" I shouted, fumbling with the paper in my excitement as I handed it to my older brother.

He grabbed it immediately, and his mouth dropped open. "We've got to show this to Roy! Joe, keep searching."

Joe made a disgusted face, but did as Adam told him.

Adam almost jumped over the steps in his hurry to get downstairs. The clerk cocked his head and made a queer face at me as I ran after him. Roy was just coming in the door, however, and looked just about as excited as Adam- until they collided with one another.

ADAM

Boy, was this exciting! Hoss sure had good eyes. I probably never would've found that paper. It proved that the men at least knew something about Pa. But all of a sudden, just as I stepped off the last step, something hard hit me and I stumbled and fell to the floor. I looked up to see Hoss scrambling to my side and the sheriff on the floor shaking his head with a dazed expression on his face.

Hoss asked, "Are you okay?"

I responded by laughing, which made Roy look up with an even funnier expression, and that made me laugh even harder. Hoss scratched his head, and also started to laugh. I suddenly realized that it was probably because he never saw me laugh.

That poor clerk looked sick. He had no idea about what was going on. I stood up, and brushed myself off, still chuckling. I stopped when I looked at Roy and remembered why I'd been in such a hurry. He seemed to remember too, and we exchanged papers. He looked at the picture and talked to Hoss about it while I unfolded the piece of paper he had given me.

It was a telegram, and this is what it said:

WE RESEARCHED ALL WE COULD ABOUT EDUARD D ARCY STOP HE IS FROM NEW ORLEANS STOP...

It was there that I stopped and thought of what Chuck had said earlier, '...had a strange accent-kinda like yer Ma, Joe!...'

Kinda like Joe's Ma- Joe's Ma was from New Orleans! Could this be connected? I didn't know much about Marie's past, maybe Joe would know.

JOE

Nothing here. I was about to go out when I heard a crash downstairs. Pulling my pistol out on instinct, I walked out and began descending the stairs slowly and cautiously. I was surprised when I witnessed a very amusing scene. Adam and Roy were sitting on the ground, Hoss was bended on one knee, and by Adam's side laughing as hard as they were. It made me chuckle because I never saw Adam in a 'situation' such as this. I pretty much knew what had happened, and walked over to Adam, a smug expression on my face. He had stopped laughing, and was standing now, looking a paper over intently. Hoss was over by Roy now, who was sitting on the ground nonchalantly as if that was a normal thing to do. They were talking about the picture, and Roy was congratulating Hoss on his find. Adam looked up as I approached, and I could tell he was in deep thought as he handed me the telegram.

I read it, and my eyes grew big, so Adam asked,"Do you think this has anything to do with your mother, Marie?"

I simply didn't know, since I too knew very little about her past. Pa had been very hesitant about talking about any of his wives' past. Regardless, I knew it was very possible there was a connection, but whoever he was, he certainly didn't have Pa's good fortune in mind. I knew that, because if Pa was going to go somewhere he wouldn't have left his horse, and at the very least, he would've left a message for us. Plus, there were those marks in the barn, and all the clues we had found. My two older brothers and I went outside with Roy to talk over the mystery. At that particular moment, a stage was coming in, and about six horsemen were following it at a distance. They caught up shortly, and started to search the stage despite protests from a couple passengers.

Me and Adam exchanged glances, and shrugged. He decided to check it out, and so began going over to them, pistol in hand.

"Excuse me, sir," he addressed a rather young-looking lad wearing a badge, "what or who are you looking for?"

He replied shortly, "Ask him," and pointed to a big, tough-looking fellow, evidently the leader of the group.

Adam said, "Thanks," and approached the ominously large man.

"Excuse me, sir..." He began.

"Hank!" the man exclaimed, looking a bit irritated, and causing Adam to step back.

"Ok, Hank, what are you fellows looking for?" Adam asked quietly, evidently trying not to arouse Hank's anger.

"Doc Humpreys back in Carson saw three well-dressed dudes kidnap one of his patients, some old guy and a rich lady who happened to be around, I think she brought him in. We've been everywhere in the world it seems looking for them. They were on a stage and... Care to join up with us?"

"Wait, do you know the names of the victims? Do you know the kidnappers' names?"

"Whew! You ask a whole lot of questions, kid!" he replied in his gruff voice. At this remark, I was madder 'n ever, Hank was still talking, and I couldn't miss any of this conversation!

"Dunno the old man's name, but I've seen him before, he's real rich, but I can't seem to recall his name. The gal's name's Josephine somethin' ruther, she's the main one we're after, 'cause she and her family are real rich, and there's a huge reward for her return. As fer the kidnappers, one o' them was named 'Edward' or something."

"Eduard D'Arcy," Adam filled in, "Ben Cartwright," he continued.

"Huh?" Hank asked, a confused expression crossing his face briefly.

"Come on, we need to talk to the sheriff about this," I volunteered, and lead the way back toward the Sheriff's office, where Roy had gone back to just a few minutes before.

BEN

I came to with the bright sun shining in my face, and I was still inside the crumbling stage. I realized the stage had crashed and I'd been there all night. I got out slowly, and tried to stand up, but stumbled immediately. Excruciating pain shot through my leg, so I concluded that it was broken. My head hurt worse than ever, and I was aching all over. I heard a groan or two, and had to think for a minute before I realized that it was me.

'Great. Just great.' I thought, 'Now I'm stuck on the side of the road in the middle of the desert.' I didn't even know the name of the town we'd been headed to, so I hadn't a clue where we were, but I did know one thing: We weren't going to last very long.

HOSS

Now we all knew without a shadow of a doubt who we were looking for. We mounted and began to ride toward Carson City with the six men plus several more from Virginia City.

Upon arriving there, we immediately spoke to Doc Humpreys, and his descriptions fit D'Arcy and Pa exactly. After a good night's sleep, we split up, and began combing the countryside, each of us picking out a different stagecoach or wagon trail. Mine was definitely headed north.

I hated to split up with my brothers, but I knew I had to. Last I'd heard of Pa, he was alive, which filled me with relief, but the way things were going, I knew we didn't have much time to find him, because he wouldn't last long.

JOE

My older brother told me to go pick a trail, but I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to be all alone after my previous experiences in the desert, but even more than that, a frightening feeling was tugging on me, and I knew I couldn't leave Adam alone. I was puzzled at that feeling, I knew Adam could take care of himself, but I gave in and told myself that it wouldn't hurt if I tagged along without him knowing it. I followed at a distance, taking swigs of my canteen at intervals. I was grateful for the liquid refreshment out here in the wilderness, but I had to use it sparingly, just in case.

BEN

It wasn't long before I realized I wasn't the only one who had survived, for one of the men was pulling D'Arcy out of the coach. I hid the knife I'd taken from to fashion a splint for my leg, but he'd already seen it. He cocked his pistol loudly, and pointed it at me, ready to fire.

"Wait, don't shoot, Francois! Cartwright, lay the knife down and back away!"

I reluctantly obeyed D'Arcy's orders, but asked, "How are you feeling, Eduard?"

"Why should you care!" he exploded, "It was your fault I spent ten years in jail! You married MY love, Marie, and got all her money! You will pay!" He turned and nodded to Francois. "Now."

With that, Francois pointed his pistol back at my heart.

ADAM

I had been riding for what seemed like forever when I came upon this scene.

"No!" I screamed, pulling my pistol out and leaping off of my horse in an instant. The man with the pistol turned toward me, and I shot, hitting him in the right shoulder. I started to walk toward my Pa when a ball of fire ripped through my side, and I fell senseless.

JOE

Gunshots! I pushed my legs into Cochise's sides, urging him to go faster. He obeyed, running like lightning, coming closer and closer to the sounds. I got there just in time to see Adam fall. D'Arcy had a gun in his hand which he pointed at my Pa, but I shot it out of his hand. My green eyes flamed:

"You dirty, little-" I started to say as I pointed my gun at his head to fire once more. I pretty much knew Adam was dead, and Pa looked close, and all I wanted was to get back at this guy!

"No!" A familiar voice called out. It was my Pa. "Don't do it, Joseph."

I looked at him wonderingly, in my grief-stricken, half-insane state of mind, "Why, Pa? He killed Adam and he'll kill you!"

"No, Joseph, he can't. You already shot the gun out of his hand! Please don't commit murder, Joseph!"

"Murder?" I said, feeling ready to cry. What in the world was I thinking? I'd be no better than Eduard. Besides, he would die anyway for killing my brother.

"Ben!" Eduard said almost in a whisper, a terrified look covering his face in an instant, "Who is this? He looks just like..."

"Marie." Ben finished for him, "He should, he's her son."

"Not Clay?" Eduard exclaimed.

"No," Ben replied, though a little bewildered at Eduard's question. "His name is Joseph Cartwright."

"Umm, why are you talking about me like I'm not even here? And Mr. D'Arcy, how did you know about Clay?" I asked, puzzled at the whole thing.

"Long story, kid," D'Arcy was saying. Once again, my temper flared.

"Joseph!" Pa interrupted, "Were there others with you?"

"Yes," I remembered, and raised my pistol.

HOSS

We're those shots I heard, or thunder? Either way, it was north of us. 'Couldn't be thunder, though,' I thought out loud, 'not a cloud in the sky,' At that thought hope sprang up within me, and I pressed Chubb into a gallop. I heard the sound again after a while, and it was clear now! Then I heard it two more times, but I already knew I was headed in the right direction. I saw a few horses and riders riding around the countryside, and I fired my pistol to get their attention. It worked, and they came toward me riding like the wind.

ADAM

I woke up to the sound of gunshots, and I guessed Pa was dead. I lifted my head, and opened my eyes to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. No, I wasn't, but wait! Pa wasn't dead! Extreme happiness swelled up within me causing a faint grin to break out on my face. The only thing was: who was firing those shots? I looked around, and spotted Joe, firing his pistol in the air over and over. I again smiled faintly; this was one time I was glad he'd disobeyed my orders. I remembered D'Arcy and looked over in his direction. He had been inching slowly toward a pistol and he grabbed it, pointing it at Joe's back.

I shot it out of his hand, and he glared at me with both surprise and hatred, and tried to get it again. I shot it again, flinging it even farther beyond his reach. Joe turned, looking at me like I'd just risen from the dead or something. Forgetting the pistol, which was way beyond D'Arcy's reach anyway, he rushed toward me, hugging me so hard I couldn't breath.

"Thanks!" He sobbed, "and I'm so glad you're alive!"

I pointed to my wound, and he giggled at his foolishness, and began wrapping it right away.

"You need a doctor, but you'll survive," he decided, a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear.

We were interrupted suddenly by the sound of hoofbeats.

JOE

My brother was alive! I was overjoyed, and giggled like a silly child as I couldn't restrain the happiness bubbling up inside me. I remembered his wound, and was starting to tend to it when Hoss came riding in, accompanied by some of our friends.

He dismounted, and ran over, "Is he alive?" he shouted, looking from Adam to Pa.

"Yes, both of them are."

A look of relief flooded his face, and he ran to Pa's side. "Pa, it's so good ta see ya again!" he gushed, and gave Pa the biggest bear hug that was ever given in the history of mankind.

BEN

Boy, it was nice to be back on the Ponderosa! Adam and I had had to stay in Carson City for a while, as we couldn't travel, and Doc Humpreys had taken care of us there. D'Arcy and Francois was in jail, and Adam and I had just been able to go home today and had been greeted by a 'surprise' party. The truth is, I already knew. I'd heard whisperings of it from two not-so-good secret keepers. I looked over to the house to see Hop Sing marching outside, madder than a hornet. He approached Joe, who had been chosen to take me and Josephine for a drive. She had been knocked out in the crash, but was recovering nicely.

"Wittle Joe! Why you take so long time? We wait for hour!"

Joe replied in Cantonese, and Hop Sing laughed at his reply.

"Things are back to normal." I commented to Josephine, watching Joe also laughing at his joke.

I shook my head at them, and smiled to myself. Yes, they were.

-The End-


End file.
